Masquerade
by misskrum
Summary: Tom tinha beijos de vazio com sabor a gin e água tónica. TRGW


**Nome do Autor**: miss krum  
**Título**: Masquerade  
**Sinopse**: Tom tinha beijos de vazio com sabor a gin e água tónica.  
**Classificação**: T  
**Género**: Angst / Romance (?)  
**Observação**: Esta fanfic é UA, mas muito UA xD

* * *

**Masquerade  
**_por misskrum_

* * *

**N/A:** Linearidade não consta no meu vocabulário e todas as repetições são intencionais, obrigado. Cada palavrinha desta fic é inteiramente dedicada à Sweet Nightangel, thank you dear (L) por seres um amor, me aturares e ainda me ameaçares de morte para escrever (L) HAHAHAHA

* * *

Já não conseguia pensar, de tão presa que estava aos tons daquela bebida tão pura, e tudo o que conseguia fazer era continuar a mexer, repetidamente, naquele copo simples e tão perigoso. Fez um esforço enorme e virou pausadamente a cabeça para o lado, até encontrar aquela máscara preta que impedia a identificação da pessoa que se escondia por detrás da mesma. Não que Ginny estivesse em condições de identificar alguém, de qualquer maneira. Mas ela olhou, e tentou-se controlar. E tentou falar, mas da boca dela não saíam sons. Tentou-se lembrar como tinha chegado ali e nem uma ideia teve. Voltou a tentar falar.

- Porquê eu? – E ele sorria.

Bebeu o que lhe restava do copo e segurou a cabeça com as mãos, como se fosse adormecer a qualquer segundo.

Sentiu um toque frio no seu pescoço, o deslizar da mão dele pelo seu colo e o afastar dos seus cabelos perto do seu ouvido antes de o ouvir murmurar.

- Porque eu sou Tom e tu és minha.

Quis gritar, mas de repente isso não fazia sentido.

- Outro gin tónico, por favor?

**-x-**

Ginny nunca gostou de bailes. Ela lembrava-se sempre de ser a preterida, a irmãzinha de Ron, a criancinha. Ela nunca gostou de ser vista assim. Ginny nunca gostou de bailes, ainda por cima, porque tinha sempre a sensação de estarem à espera que ela falhasse. Não tinha o espírito conquistador de Fred, nem de George, nem a cultura de Percy, mas Ginny tinha feito o seu melhor. Ginny não gostava daquele baile em especial, porque fazia exactamente um ano desde a morte de Harry e ser empurrada para a sociedade nunca fez parte dos seus planos.

Desde cedo, Ginny soube que Harry era o _Homem _dos seus sonhos. Ele podia ser pouco, mas era tudo. Ele podia ser um órfão, mas tinha a sua família. Ele podia ser o último descendente de uma família vitimada pela guerra, mas ele nunca deixaria de lutar. E Ginny desde cedo começou a admirar Harry Potter.

**-x-**

Viu Harry tombar. Ouviu o barulho da arma e os estranhos olhos negros da pessoa que a empunhava. Ouviu o estranho a dizer o seu nome e a raiva que sentiu não podia ser comparada com mais nada no mundo. Ginny atirou-se àquele homem que lhe roubou o seu amor, com todas as suas forças e quis que ele sentisse toda a dor que ela sentia naquela altura. Infelizmente, o seu oponente não tinha comparação com ela, em termos de altura e peso, e ela, rapidamente, foi levada para uma casa abandonada. O estranho dava-lhe sempre um copo com algo que ela pensava ser água, na primeira vez. O leve sabor do álcool fez com que ela cuspisse o conteúdo para o chão e perguntasse o que era aquilo. Ele sorria e acariciava o seu cabelo vermelho. O copo de plástico não fez qualquer mossa quando ela o atirou ao homem. Ele apenas sorriu. E quando voltou, trazia outro copo cheio.

Ginny recusou-se a beber durante três dias. Depois, ávida por água e frágil, ela pegou no copo e bebeu tudo de um gole. Se fosse veneno, pelo menos ela teria bebido algo. Quando ele entrou e lhe disse para continuar a beber, ela recusou. Mas o leve sabor do limão misturado com o álcool faziam-na delirar. Ela nunca tinha provado nada assim antes. E foi nesse dia que aquele homem se apresentou como Tom.

**-x-**

A máscara foi colocada pela sua mãe e Hermione deu-lhe a mão para se apressarem. O vestido vermelho ficava-lhe largo, pois havia pertencido à sua mãe, anos antes de ela nascer. Sentia-se claustrofóbica com aquela máscara. Sabia que os bailes de máscaras eram muito prestigiados e que todos consideravam o auge da época quando chegava à meia-noite e toda a gente retirava a sua máscara.

E não havia coisa mais hipócrita do que retirar uma máscara com outra em baixo.

**-x-**

Era estranho como parecia perder a consciência por largos períodos de tempo. Apenas se lembrava do som da porta a bater, do copo cheio, em intervalos de tempo cada vez mais pequenos, e do vazio.

Tom tinha beijos de vazio com sabor a gin e água tónica.

**-x-**

Podia ter tentado explicar como o vazio a trouxe até casa , mas simplesmente não soube como acordou um dia na sua cama. O gosto de Tom na boca, a dor de cabeça gritante e os pulsos feridos diziam-lhe que ele existia, e que Harry tinha morrido. Ginny cuspiu Tom para fora dela, contudo não é fácil quando se sabe o quanto Tom é imaterial. Porque Tom é vazio, mas existe para ela. Porque Tom é vazio, mas vive mesmo assim. E como podia Ginny denunciar alguém de quem apenas sabia duas coisas?

**-x-**

Fred e George desapareceram logo. Infantilmente, Ginny olhou para a entrada durante algum tempo, à espera que Harry chegasse. Mas Harry não poderia chegar mais. Fazia exactamente um ano. Ginny não conteve as lágrimas pela primeira vez, porque nunca tinha sido tão forte a sensação de perda. Harry não iria voltar nunca mais. Harry não estaria do seu lado outra vez. As cicatrizes da perda estavam no seu coração e nunca curaram. Elas podiam ter estado adormecidas nos tempos de inconsciência, doerem suavemente durante todos os dias, mas elas nunca tinham aberto. E Ginny era vermelho, era o sangue que o coração não bombeava, era perda, vazio, cicatrizes e beijos com sabor a gin e água tónica.

O fantasma de Tom pairava na sua cabeça e Ginny nunca conseguiu explicar o que lhe tinha acontecido. Sempre que começava a contar alguém, algo a interrompia. E ela sabia que era ele. Sempre a vigiar o seu segredo.

**-x-**

Tom não existia. Tom foi criado pela sua imaginação embriagada. Ela simplesmente não conseguia raciocinar. Não existia. Não existia. Não podia.

**-x-**

As danças eram cansativas e repetitivas. Viu Hermione a dançar com o seu irmão enquanto mãos estranhas a conduziam pelo salão. Os olhos por detrás da máscara eram verdes, mas não eram os de Harry. Não passavam de uma patética imitação. Os pés mexiam sozinhos, as mãos do sujeito estavam a apertar demais a sua cintura e ela sentia uma infeliz felicidade por a máscara não a obrigar a sorrir.

**-x-**

Harry costumava ter medo de lhe tocar. Talvez ele achasse que ela podia partir. Tom nunca achou que ela pudesse partir. Talvez Tom ficasse feliz se ela o fizesse.

**-x-**

Ninguém era realmente verdadeiro. Bando de hipócritas. Ninguém retiraria a máscara no final da noite, ninguém sorriria de verdade para o seu par, ninguém beijava por amar.

Outro estranho a conduzia pelo salão. As mãos estavam suadas e ele cheirava a bebida. Ginny quis uma e, quando a dança acabou, pediu desculpas e procurou um criado. Viu um e, como apenas tinha um copo cheio, ela apressou-se a chegar até ele. Agradeceu e levou o copo à boca. O estômago revirou em aprovação e o leve sabor do álcool com limão estava na sua boca outra vez. Tal como os beijos de Tom. Tal como o abismo para onde ela se dirigia.

**-x-**

Apenas Ginny tinha visto o assassínio de Harry. Apenas Ginny tinha visto todos os segredos de Tom. Mas talvez ela estivesse demasiado embriagada para notar. Talvez Ginny tivesse bebido tanto para que o segredo de Tom estivesse a salvo. Quem sabe?

**-x-**

Talvez o abismo para onde ela se dirigia fosse apenas um lugar onde as cicatrizes estavam curadas. Talvez a perda de Harry não doesse mais. Talvez ela esquecesse Tom. Talvez tudo. Talvez nada.

**-x-**

Quando Ron a foi buscar, Ginny estava muito calma. Demasiado calma. Mas a música era suave e Ginny via com atenção os olhos azuis do irmão.

- Os olhos do Harry eram verdes. – Disse ela calmamente depois de um tempo.

Ron baixou a cabeça, mas não disse nada. A sensação de perda também se apoderou dele, como se tinha apoderado de Ginny horas antes. Mas nele não doía tanto, não é mesmo? Ron não tinha perdido toda uma vida, Ron não tinha recordação do sangue a sair de Harry, Ron não tinha cicatrizes no coração em forma de raio.

- Os olhos do Tom são pretos. Ele gostava daquela bebida. – Dizia ela, inconscientemente, apontando para a bebida do casal que dançava ao seu lado. – Ele matou o Harry, Ron. Ele matou o Harry e nunca poderemos fazer nada contra ele. – A este ponto, Ron estava em choque a olhar para a Ginny descrente.

- Estiveste a beber Ginny? Gin? Mas isso é bebida de homem! – Disse ele baixo, mas com as orelhas da cor dos cabelos.

Ginny abraçou Ron e apenas disse:

- Ele obrigou-me, eu tinha sede e isso era água. Pelo menos no inicio. Eram os beijos de Tom. Mas eu sinto falta do Harry. Eu sinto... –

- Pára Ginny. Precisas descansar, eu não percebo de onde foste tirar essas histórias e espero bem que esse Tom seja alucinação tua. Para teu bem, Ginny, para _teu_ bem.

**-x-**

A bebida costumava ser mais água do que álcool. Cada vez que o copo vinha, o sabor do álcool intensificava-se e, no entanto, quanto mais bebia, menos Ginny tinha consciência do que fazia. Até mergulhar no vazio, nessa imensidão onde estava Tom. Nesse abismo onde nada existia. Só aquele líquido que continuava a entrar pelo seu organismo. Esse líquido e Tom.

**-x-**

A madeira não era suave. O cristal sim.

Continuava a mexer na bebida apesar de a cicatriz em forma de raio no seu coração não _doer_. Mas Ginny sentia-a, como se alguém a estivesse a desenhar e a reproduzir em todo o seu corpo. E, ao olhar para o seu pulso, viu pela primeira vez a pequena cicatriz em forma de raio e não soube como ela estava ali. E era como se ela fosse a forma real de toda a dor que ela tinha sentido. Não sentia a perda, mas ela estava em todo o lugar. Tom estava em todo o lugar. A sensação de vazio estava em todo o lugar.

Ginny sentiu os braços de Tom a levarem para fora da festa, do salão, das máscaras, das cores, dos sons, da hipocrisia. Era quase meia-noite.

Encarou a pequena cicatriz e sentiu que não se importava com o que Tom lhe fizesse, porque Harry estava com ela. Porque Harry já estava no seu corpo antes do álcool invadir as suas veias e a levar para o abismo vazio de Tom.

**-x-**

Tom tinha beijos de vazio com sabor a gin e água tónica.

* * *

**N/A**: Um super obrigado ao Les, pela já habitual betagem. Eu sei, esta fic não faz sentido x.x

Masquerdade - PotO


End file.
